Make-up for Boyfriend
by ZenThorianum
Summary: Akashi yang seorang YouTubers dan seorang vlogger mendapat request dari salah satu subscribernya. Bagaimana request yang ia penuhi dan keseruan ia membuat video bersama Kuroko?/Warning: shounen-ai, humor gagal, istilah make-up/one shoot/RnR please


Bagi seorang _cosplayer_ seperti Akashi, yang namanya _make-up_ itu penting ketika sedang _cosplay_. Kalau hari-hari seperti biasa, dia mana mau pakai _make-up_.

Minggu pagi ini, Akashi menikmati paginya dengan secangkir kopi buatan Kuroko. Kekasihnya itu masih sibuk di dapur menyiapkan sarapan dan Akashi asik main laptop. Ia asik _streaming_ _YouTube_ sambil melihat komentar-komentar di video yang terakhir kali ia upload. Sebuah komentar menarik perhatiannya.

 _Bikin make up for boydriend dong. Biar kekinian._

Di hari libur ini, Akashi gak ada kegiatan. Tidak ada _J-fest_ yang menarik minatnya untuk ia datangi di _weekend_ ini. Ia istirahat di rumah saja sambil membantu mengerjakan tugas kuliah Kuroko.

"Sei-kun daritadi asik sendiri. Nonton apaan sih?"

Ciieeee Kuroko kepo.

"Aku cuma liat komentar video yang kemaren aku upload ke _YouTube_ "

"Emang kemaren kamu _upload_ video apa?"

"Video _challenge_ kemarin yang bareng Nijimura"

"Oh yang _make-up cosplay_ cuma 10 menit itu yah? Yang padahal paginya kamu susah banget dibangunin terus akhirnya aku yang bawa mobil eh ternyata kamu lupa bawa pedang dan kita balik la-"

"Udah jangan diomongin lagi itu aib"

Walaupun Kuroko bukan seorang _cosplayer_ , tapi karena kekasihnya ini seorang _cosplayer_ dirinya jadi ikutan repot. Apalagi minggu lalu, Akashi _cosplay_ karakter yang memakai _armor_ 70% dan itu merepotkan sekali. Akashi harus memersiapkan kostum, _armor_ , _make_ - _up_ , _boots_ , dan sebagainya. Keadaan diperburuk dengan Akashi yang susah bangun, sehingga Kuroko harus membantunya. Bahkan sampai di mobil, Akashi masih sibuk mengecek barang-barangnya dan itu membuat Kuroko yang membawa mobil.

Akashi menyebutnya sebagai aib. Masalah harga diri sebagai _seme_. Walau harga diri tidak bisa diukur apakah _uke_ atau _seme_ yang membawa mobil.

"Ada _request_ dari _subscriber_ "

" _Request_ apa?

" _Make-up for boyfriend_ "

Bagaimana untuk pasangan seperti mereka? _Akashi is Kuroko's boyfriend and Kuroko is Akashi's boyfriend_. Jadi siapa yang harus di _make-up_? Atau mereka harus melakukan _challenge_ ini dua kali. Pertama Akashi yang di _make-up_ dan kedua Kuroko yang di _make-up_.

"Jadi bagaimana Sei-kun?"

"Simple. Kamu yang _make-up_ aku"

"Tapi aku belum pernah _make-up_ orang. Yah pernah sih karena anak sastra suka bikin pentas drama di kampus. Mau gak mau walau aku yang sebagai penulis naskah ikut bantuin juga"

"Gak apa-apa. Yang penting gak buta _make-up_ banget. Bentar yah aku ambil kamera dulu"

.

.

.

.

Akashi mengatur kameranya dan membawa semua produk _make-up_ miliknya. Kuroko membantu dengan menyiapkan _background_ untuk video mereka. Setelah semua siap, Akashi pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajahnya terlebih dahulu sementara Kuroko melihat-lihat produk _make-up_ Akashi.

Produk _make-up_ Akashi banyak banget. Maklum sih karena _make-up_ karakter. Tidak semua karakter warna kulitnya sama, oleh karena itu wajar saja Akashi punya banyak warna bedak, _foundation_ , dan _concealer_.

Walau Akashi itu menjadikan _cosplay_ hanya sebagai hobi dan kesenangan ia semata, tapi ia ingin semaksimal mungkin menampilkan karakter yang dia _cosplay_ walau menjadi semirip mungkin dengan karakter di _anime_ atau _game_ itu sulit, ia akan berjuang.

 _Make-up_ itu mahal. Beli _make-up_ yang murah bukanlah solusinya, tapi mengeluarkan uang lebih untuk _make-up_ rasanya sayang karena jarang dipakai. Beli yang cocok, itu sudah cukup.

"Sei-kun, _brush make-up_ punyamu banyak banget. Emang buat apaan? Mukamu kan cuma satu, kenapa kuasnya banyak?"

"Iya sih. Bisa aja pakai tangan, tapi kalau pakai _brush_ itu lebih higienis asal _brush_ nya rajin dibersihin"

"Kalau ini _brush_ buat apa?"

"Itu _powder brush_ , buat bedak"

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Itu buat bawah mata. Lupa namanya apa"

"Trus yang ini?"

Kuroko kepo banget. Biarin lah, kepo sama perhatian itu beda tipis. Siapa tau habis ini Akashi gak perlu repot-repot _make-up_ sendiri karena udah punya Kuroko.

"Itu _spuli_ , buat rapihin alis biar keliatannya lebih natural" Kuroko meletakan _brush_ yang fungsinya sudah dijelaskan oleh Akashi tadi dan ia mengambil dua _brush_ yang lain. "Itu dua kuas buat eyeliner. Yang tipis buat bikin garis _eyeliner_ dan yang satu buat bikin _cat eyes_. Kamu nanya-nanya mulu, kapan mulainya ini? Kamera aku udah _stand by._ Tinggal dinyalain"

"Tunggu dulu. Aku masih penasaran. Kalau yang di botol ini apa? _Body lotion_?"

"Yah cara pakainya sama kayak gitu, tapi itu semacam _gluta_. Supaya kaki sama tangannya itu gak belang. Trus nanti kulitnya pucat kayak karakter anime"

"Trus ini lipstiknya banyak banget. Ada yang hitam, merah, ungu, pink, orange, coklat"

"Yang sering aku pakai itu warna orange. Waktu aku nitip beli lipstick warna pink ke Momoi, dia malah beli satu paket sama warna merah, ungu, dan coklat"

"Oh yang waktu Sei-kun _crossdress_ jadi Nishikino Maki itu yah? Trus kalau yang hitam?"

"Aku pakai waktu _cosplay visual kei_ " Kalau orang yang di depannya ini bukan Kuroko, Akashi ingin menendangnya ke luar jendela dan mengabaikan fakta kalau apartemen ini berada di lantai sebelas. "Kalau kamu nanya-nanya terus ini video kapan mulainya Tetsuya?"

Untungnya hari ini adalah hari libur mereka. Jika rasa penasaran Kuroko berlanjut sampai malam hari, bukan masalah. Buat Kuroko apa sih yang enggak? Kalau rembulan itu bisa dipanggul di punggung Akashi dan suatu saat Kuroko memintanya, ia akan mempersembahkannya seberat apapun massa dari rembulan itu.

"Aku belum siap Sei-kun, makanya aku nanya-nanya dulu. Nanti kalau muka Sei-kun jadinya kayak lapis legit 'kan gak lucu. Yang ini _foundation_ 'kan? Kok botolnya kecil trus panjang. Kayak wadah _liquid lipstick_ gitu?"

"Itu _concealer_. Kalau _foundation_ yang wadahnya di botol-botol kecil itu"

Kuroko mencari wadah dengan bentuk yang dijelaskan Akashi tadi.

"Oh yang ini yah?"

"Iya. Tetsuya sudah puas bertanya? Aku mau menyalakan kameranya"

"Baiklah"

Akashi menekan tombol shutter dalam keadaan mode video dan kamera Akashi mulai merekam objek yang ada di depannya.

.

.

 **Mode YouTube ON**

"Kembali lagi di channel Tsukasa Seki* disini. Di video kali ini, aku gak bersama si monyong. Tapi dengan kekasih tercintaku"

Kuroko nampak kikuk di depan kamera. Ia kurang menyukai berada di depan kamera. Akashi merangkul bahu Kuroko. Kuroko diam saja tapi karena wajah itu menurut Akashi lucu, ia mengecup sekilas pipi Kuroko.

 **BIIIPPP**

 **[Layar pelangi muncul tiga detik]**

"Video ini adalah request dari salah satu _subscriber_ dan karena menurutku requestnya menarik, maka aku mewujudkan requestnya. Jadi kali ini aku bakal di _make-up_ oleh kekasihku, bagaimana hasilnya? Silahkan tonton video ini sampai habis"

 **.**

"Jadi, Seki-kun mau di _make-up_ seperti apa?" Akashi berpikir sejenak. Kuroko yang peka memberikan pilihan agar video ini tidak banyak edit oleh Akashi. "Natural atau glamour?"

"Yang natural aja"

"Baiklah. Lihat! Ini produk-produk _make-up_ punya Seki-kun" Kuroko menunjukkan _box_ besar yang berisi _make-up_ Akashi ke kamera "Aku gak hafal setiap fungsinya tapi aku akan berusaha dengan maksimal. Mungkin"

Kuroko menggantung kata-katanya karena ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia katakan dan sama sekali tidak ada bayangan akan mendandani wajah Akashi seperti apa.

"Oh ya Seki-kun, _foundation_ sama _concealer_ bedanya apa?"

Penyakit kepo Kuroko yang tadi udah sembuh malah kambuh di tengah-tengah pengambilan video. Akashi menepuk jidat dan mengelus dadanya. Ia lelah menjawab tapi satu sisi, ia terharu karena Kuroko ingin berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

Akashi gemas dengan tingkat kepo Kuroko yang tinggi. Ia mencubit kedua pipi gembul Kuroko dan yang dicubit mengaduh kesakitan.

.

"Sebelumnya pakai _soft-lense_ dulu karena tangan kita masih bersih. Supaya matanya Seki-kun yang belang, warnanya normal aja gitu. Seki-kun pernah buat video bagaimana memlih _soft-lense_ yang baik dan cara pakai _soft-lense_ yang benar. Kalau belum tonton videonya, klik _link_ nya di atas sini"

Kuroko memberikan wadah _soft-lense_ kepada Akashi. Kalau pakai _soft-lense_ sendiri aja, dipakein malah makin ribet nantinya.

"Setelah itu pakai _primer_ dengan kuas ini"

Kuroko menuangkan _primer_ ke punggung tangannya dan mengulaskannya ke wajah Akashi dengan menggunakan _foundation brush_. Menurut Kuroko, _brush_ itu cocok dipakai untuk mengoleskan produk yang berbentuk cair seperti _primer_ ini.

Sementara itu, Akashi menunjukkan _primer_ yang dipakai Kuroko ke kamera.

"Setelah itu apa lagi?"

"Pakai _foundation_. Ini _foundation_ nya banyak banget. Seki-kun, aku harus pakai yang mana?"

"Ya terserah kamu"

"Hmm"

.

Kuroko memilih menggunakan _foundation_ warna _light porcelain_. Ia menuangkan cairan _foundation_ ke punggung tangannya, mengambilnya dengan _buffing_ _brush_ dan meratakannya ke seluruh wajah dan juga leher Akashi, biar gak belang.

Setelah itu, Akashi penasaran dengan bentuk wajahnya. apakah masih biasa atau sudah mulai sedikit _absurd_. Ia melihat ke cermin.

' _putih banget. Apapun hasilnya aku gak akan ikut campur supaya hasilnya murni dari Tetsuya'_

Akashi diam saja, tidak berkomentar. Kuroko mencari-cari produk make-up yang lain di dalam _box make-up_ Akashi dan ia menemukan sesuatu yang aneh lagi menurut Kuroko.

"Seki-kun ini apa? Ini kayak pensil alis tapi tulisannya _eyeshadow_. Trus yang ini juga sama tapi bentuknya lebih kecil dan tulisannya _lip_ _liner_ "

Akashi bermuka bete. Nanya-nanya mulu, awas aja hasilnya jelek. Muka Akashi nanti jadi bencis atau ancur parah. Tak apalah, ini untuk hiburan semata. Tidak boleh meniru cara _make-up_ seperti ini karena ini bukan _tutorial_.

"Itu _eyeshadow_ pensil. Tapi aku biasa pakai buat mewarnai alisku. Kalau _lip_ _liner_ , kan kalau pakai _lipstick_ kadang suka belepotan, nah ini tuh buat bikin garis supaya pas pakai _lipstick_ itu gak keluar garis jadi gak belepotan gitu. Trus bisa juga dipakai buat bikin degradasi di bibir, trus bisa juga dipakai buat bikin _frame_ alis"

Kuroko baru tahu kalau _eyeshadow_ ada yang bentuknya kayak pensil. Dia cuma tahu yang bentuknya bubuk. Ini lebih praktis karena tidak perlu memakai kuas _eyeshadow_ yang jenisnya banyak banget.

Ia mengambil dua produk tersebut untuk menggambar alis Akashi. Pertama, ia membuat bingkai alisnya dengan lip liner, kemudian mengisinya dengan eyeshadow pensil. Karena hasilnya alis Akashi menjadi tebal, Kuroko merapikannya dengan spuli dan hasilnya menjadi tidak terlalu tebal.

' _lumayan. Muka gue bentuknya gak absurd-absurd banget'_

"Tutup matanya"

Beralih ke bawah, Kuroko melanjutkan dengan merias kelopak mata. Ia memakai _eye base_ yang bentuknya mirip _liquid_ _concealer_.

' _ini kuas buat mata banyak banget, pakai yang mana buat ngeratain eye base?'_

Kuroko tidak ambil pusing dan mengambil kuas secara acak. Kuas yang ia ambil adalah kuas yang biasanya digunakan untuk meratakan _concealer_ pada bagian bawah mata, tapi kalau kuasnya bisa dipakai untuk _apply_ yang lain yah pakai saja. Tidak ada yang melarang.

Setelah itu, ia membubuhkan _eyeshadow_ warna pink dengan blending brush. Kemudian masih dengan kuas yang sama, ia membubuhkan warna coklat pada area di sudut mata bagian luar dan juga pada bagian bawah mata.

Hampir selesai, namun Kuroko masih merasa ada yang kurang dengan mata Akashi dan ia menambahkan _eyeshadow_ _silver_ pada bawah mata dan juga daerah _tear_ _dot_.

"Kenapa pakai yang _silver_ segala?"

Akashi bertanya bukan karena ia tidak tahu, supaya videonya tidak hening karena tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Supaya matanya segar, kayak orang baru gajian. Hidup itu susah jangan ditambah sama muka yang nyusahin juga"

Kalian bisa mengambil _quotes_ dari kalimat Kuroko yang terakhir tadi. Oke lanjut.

Semua _make-up_ di kelopak mata sudah selesai dan Kuroko kunci dengan meratakan semuanya dengan _blending brush_. Untuk memastikan tidak ada bubuk _eyeshadow_ yang menempel, Kuroko meniup kelopak mata Akashi dan Akashi malah ikut-ikutan meniup-niup muka Kuroko entah untuk apa.

Lanjut ke _eyeliner_ dan maskara. Untuk _eyeliner_ , Kuroko memakai _eyeliner_ spidol karena lebih mudah memakainya.

"Kalau pakai _eyeliner_ jangan merem, nanti beleberan. Lihat ke bawah aja"

Ketika Kuroko _make-up_ 'in orang saat pentas drama, ia paling sebal saat Kuroko mengulaskan _eyeliner_. Walau hanya sebuah garis, tapi kalau kecoret kena riasan kelopak mata yang susah payah Kuroko buat tadi, pastinya jadi sebal.

"Diam yah, jangan gerak-gerak"

Lagipula Akashi sudah terbiasa menggunakan _make-up_ jadi matanya gak geli atau pecicilan gitu. Dan itu mempermudah hidup Kuroko. Membuat garis _eyeliner_ bukanlah hal yang sulit.

"Kepanjangan yah garisnya?"

Akashi mengambil cermin yang disodorkan untuknya. Wajahnya semakin berubah setelah memakai riasan mata. Terlihat sedikit aneh karena ini belum selesai.

"Menurutmu?"

Kuroko lanjut ke maskara. Ia mengambil maskara dan bentuknya aneh lagi.

"Aku mesti pakai yang mana? Ini ada dua sisi?"

"Yang ini buat bulu mata bagian atas dan sisi yang lainnya buat bulu mata bagian bawah. Bentuknya berbeda"

Akashi menjelaskan dan setelahnya Kuroko mengulaskan maskara untuk bulu mata bagian bawah dan setelah itu mengambil penjepit bulu mata. Ia menjepit bulu mata bagian atas dengan _eyelash curler_. Kemudian Kuroko memakaikan maskara.

 _Make-up_ mata sudah selesai. Sekarang tinggal _contouring_ dan _highlight_. Bentuk wajah Akashi sudah tirus, jadi tinggal menonjolkan bagian-bagian tertentu saja dari wajahnya. tapi sebelumnya, Kuroko mengunci semua _make-up_ dengan bedak. Ia menggulaskan bedak ke seluruh wajah dan leher dengan _powder brush_.

"Eh iya, _blush-on_ dulu baru _high-lighter_ "

' _segala pakai blush-on. Ini Tetsuya mau ngapain sih sebenarnya?'_

Akashi tidak berani mencela apa yang dilakukan Kuroko. Biarlah semua murni buatan Kuroko, walau Akashi tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya sekarang.

Kuroko memakaikan _blush-on_ pada daerah _apple cheek_ Akashi. Ia memakai _blush-on_ warna _pink_ terang dengan _brush_ untuk _blush-on_ lalu menambahkan sedikit _high-lighter_ pada daerah tulang hidung, di atas _blush-on_ , di atas bibir, juga di dagu.

Terakhir tinggal lipstik. Pilihan lipstiknya banyak. Akashi memang _cosplayer_ bermodal tinggi.

"Aku maunya Seki-kun pakai lipstik yang pink"

Akashi kemudian membuat wajah jelek dengan bibirnya. Padahal tinggal pakai lipstik, tapi Akashi sudah gak betah, ingin cepat selesai. Dan itu terlampiaskan ke dalam ekspresi wajah jeleknya yang silahkan reader-tachi bayangkan sendiri wajah jelek Akashi.

"Bibirnya biasa aja"

Kuroko tertawa melihat wajah jelek Akashi dan lanjut memakaikan lipstik ke bibir Akashi.

"Selesai! Tinggal pakai wig dan ganti baju! Tunggu, aku ambil dulu"

Kuroko pergi sambil memencet tombol shutter di kamera Akashi untuk menstop merekam video.

 **Mode YouTube off sebentar**

 **.**

Sementara itu, Akashi melihat wajahnya sendiri di cermin.

' _kenapa gue jadi cantik?'_

Tak lama, Kuroko datang dengan membawa wig merah panjang dan baju. Kuroko memakaikan baju dan wig untuk Akashi. Tombol _shutter_ kembali ditekan oleh Kuroko. Akashi menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya di depan kamera.

.

 **Mode YouTube on lagi**

"Baiklah. Ini _finally look_ dari Seki-kun. Ayo Seki-kun"

"Gak mau!"

"Ayolah Seki-kun, jangan malu-malu. Kamu terlihat seperti super seme"

'super seme palamu!'

"Yah gimana aku gak malu-malu kamu mendandaniku seperti ini?"

"Kamu sendiri yang meminta aku mendandanimu. Biarkan semuanya melihatmu"

"Gak mau! Boleh gak aku sampai akhir video begini aja?"

"Gak boleh! Ayolah Seki-kun, turunkan tanganmu"

Kuroko memegang kedua pergelangan Akashi sambil membujuknya agar ia memperlihatkan hasil _make-up_ dari Kuroko.

"Baiklah"

Akhirnya Akashi mau juga menurunkan tangannya.

"Oke. Satu... dua... tiga..."

Akashi tidak kunjung menurunkan tangannya dan Kuroko memaksa untuk menurunkannya.

"Seki-kun? Kawaii?"

Kuroko tertawa melihat Akashi dan Akashi mencubit kedua pipi Kuroko karena gemas.

"Kenapa kamu ketawa?"

'tapi gue itu cowok, masa kawaii begini?'

"Adu- duh. Sakit! Lepasin Seki-kun! Iya ampun ampun"

.

Akashi akhirnya mau melepaskan cubitannya. Ia melihat penampilannya. Hasil dari didandani oleh Kuroko.

Baiklah saatnya Akashi berkomentar karena ini _make-up_ sudah selesai. Dari _wig, make-up_ di wajahnya sampai dengan baju yang dipilihkan.

Poni _wig_ Akashi disibakkan untuk melihat bentuk alisnya.

"Bedaknya terlalu putih. Alisnya beda sebelah, tapi warnanya udah oke karena sama dengan warna rambut"

Buat orang yang gak pernah _make-up_ kayak Kuroko, Akashi kasih nilai A buat _make-up_ nya walau sebenarnya ia agak gak rela karena jadi _crossdress_ begini. Nuansanya pink sehingga dapat kesan kawaii.

"Tapi kamu cantik, Se- Seki-kun"

Hampir keceplosan. Di depan kamera atau teman-teman _cosplay_ Akashi, tidak boleh memanggil nama asli Akashi. Itu aturan yang Akashi buat sendiri bahkan Nijimura saja tidak pernah diberitahu nama asli Akashi.

"Baiklah. Entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang kurang"

"Oh iya, gak pakai _oppai_. Aku sumpelin kaos kaki yah?"

 _What the_? _Oppai_? Kaos kaki? Kuroko plis jangan tampilkan kepolosanmu di depan kamera. Nanti kalau ada yang suka sama kamu jadi bahaya.

"Gak usah"

.

Akashi merangkul bahu Kuroko. Bukan berniat pamer ke seluruh dunia kalau dia sudah punya kekasih, yah biar kesannya natural aja. Toh ini di rumah mereka.

"Baiklah ini _final look_ dari _make-up_ yang dibuat oleh kekasihku ini dan aku malah jadi cantik"

"Kapan-kapan mau bajak channel YouTube kamu"

Ada yah orang mau bajak akun orang bilang rencananya sama si target. Tapi orang itu ada kok. Si polos, Kuroko.

"Jangan. Nanti muka aku jadi aneh lagi kayak gini. Ini pertama kalinya dia full ngedandanin aku dan jadi cewek pula. Rasanya aneh banget, padahal ini bukan pertama kali aku _crossdress_. Yah gitulah pokoknya rasanya aneh, susah untuk diungkapkan"

"Tapi kamu cantik kok. Kayak Rias Gremory"

Tadi kepolosan Kuroko mengarahkannya kepada memberikan _oppai_ kepada Akashi namun ditolak. Sekarang kepada Rias Gremory, _heroine_ dari anime _ecchi_. Kuroko itu polos tapi enggak polos. Yah gara-gara Akashi juga sih.

"Daripada makin ngaco dan videonya makin panjang, kita akhiri sampai disini. Sampai jumpa di video minggu depan!"

.

"Sini kamu"

Akashi membawa wajah Kuroko medekat dan mengecup bibir Kuroko. Entah itu hadiah atau hukuman atas apa yang ia perbuat di atas wajah Akashi. Terserah Kuroko dan penonton yang menontonnya nanti.

 **Mode YouTube off**

.

.

.

"Aku lapar"

Akashi baru minum kopi saja di pagi hari ini. Wajar jika lapar.

"Foto dulu"

"Jangan di upload ya ke sosmed?"

"Iya enggak kok"

Mereka foto-foto pakai hanphone Kuroko.

"Aku sekarang udah biasa manggil 'Sei-kun' dan pas tadi di depan kamera manggil kamu 'Seki-kun' jadi kagok. Padahal dulu aku manggil kamu begitu"

"Karena hanya kamu yang memanggilku 'Sei-kun'. Bukan fans, teman, atau yang lainnya. Kamu itu spesial"

Pipi Kuroko merona tanpa blush on karena Akashi. gak perlu make-up udah cantik, yah itulah Kuroko.

"Udah ah, sarapan yuk"

"Mana ada sarapan jam 11. Makanannya pasti udah dingin"

"Biarin, yang penting layak dimakan"

Kuroko menggandeng Akashi cantik ke ruang makan untuk sarapan mereka yang terlambat karena Akashi yang mengajaknya buat video vlog.

Apapun hobby kalian, lakukanlah dengan sepenuh hati. Walau hobby itu terkadang menghabiskan waktu dan uang, tapi semua itu akan terbayar dengan rasa puas yang suatu saat akan kalian rasakan.

 **TAMAT**

* * *

 **Dongeng dulu sebelum AN:** Bahas hobby, ngomong-ngomong author itu punya banyak hobby. Author termasuk orang yang suka dengan hal baru dan berani mencoba yang berbeda. Bagusnya adalah kemampuan dan pengetahuan kamu makin bertambah dan sisi negatifnya adalah bosan.

Fanfict adalah salah satu hobby author. Hobby yang lain banyak, tapi rasanya kangen gitu sama dunia FF kalau lagi sibuk-sibuknya di real-life. Author baru sadar, kalau author itu gak bisa hidup kalo gak nulis cerita barang satu atau dua lembar halaman tiap harinya T.T

Jadi jangan khawatir kalau author update lama, yang penting gak akan discontinued xD

* * *

 **AN:** Ternyata bener yah. FF dadakan lebih cepet jadi daripada FF yang direncanain dan kita konsep sedemikian rupa :v selain itu, absurd lebih menarik daripada yang sempurna. Yah itu menurut author sih /apaansih

Ini FF inspirasinya dari real life author. Semoga kalian jadi bisa mengerti dengan author yang lambat update FF yang lain T.T

Prequel dari FF ini bakal di publish setelah author menyelesaikan semua FF multichapter yang author bikin.


End file.
